Version 8.0 Update (Japanese Version)
Version 8.0 for Nyanko Daisensou was released on November 8th, 2018. Cats * Added 8 New Units: :* Li'l Valkyrie Cat: same design as BCTW's. 5 new Super Rare Cats that are in a new pool called Grandon Mining Corps. :* Driller Cat (戦隊ドリラ, lit. Driller Division) :* Piledriver Cat (戦隊ウチコンガ, lit. Uchiconquer Division) :* Cutter Cat ( 戦隊チョキンドス, lit. Chokindos Division) :* Backhoe Cat (戦隊ショベリン, lit. Shovelin Division) :* Miter Saw Cat ( 戦隊チャッソ, lit. Chasso Division) New rarity Legend Rare, with 3 first units: :* Musashi Miyamoto (宮本武蔵) :* Headmistress Jeanne (聖会長ジャンヌダルク, St. Jeanne d'Arc) :* High Lord Babel (天城龍バベル, Heavenly Dragon Fortress Babel) * Added 3 New True Forms: ** Clockwork Cat: +Range +Slow Time, +Slow% ** Hayabusa: Knocks back and slows Zombies, Zombie Killer ** Rover Cat: +ATK, -Cost, resists slow and weaken * Added Talents for 12 Cat Units: The NP feature is unlocked after clearing Chapter 3 of Into the Future, this item can be obtained by exchanging units in the Cat Storage. The amount is as below: Only Gacha Cats with True Form have this upgrade. Each Cats will have a few different upgrade options to choose, they can be upgraded multiple times for better effect. The Cat Units that can be upgraded using NP in this update are: Rare = *Catasaurus: Critical, Resist Knockback, Defense Buff, Attack Buff, Cost Down *Enchantress Cat: Slow, Survives, Target Zombie, Defense Buff, Attack Buff *Cataur: Zombie Killer, Target Zombie, Defense Buff, Attack Buff, Recover Speed Up |-| Super Rare = *Tathagata Cat: Weaken, Slow, Defense Buff, Attack Buff, Move Speed Up *Can Can Cat: Money Up, Target Alien, Defense Buff, Attack Buff, Move Speed Up *Catophone: Barrier Breaker, Target Alien, Defense Buff, Attack Buff, Cost Down |-| Uber Rare = Wargods: *Immortal Nobunaga: Survives, Resist Wave, Immune to Curse, Defense Buff, Move Speed Up *Immortal Shingen: Barrier Breaker, Target Angel, Defense Buff, Attack Buff, Cost Down Galaxy Gals: *Divine Windy: Freeze, Attack Up, Immune to Curse, Defense Buff, Attack Buff *Divine Thundia: Attack Up, Resist Wave, Immune to Curse, Defense Buff, Attack Buff *God-Emperor Sodom: Weaken, Immune to Curse, Target Relic, Defense Buff, Attack Buff *God-Emperor Megidora: Knockback, Wave Attack, Immune to Curse, Defense Buff, Attack Buff * Added new Cat Combos: ** Dragons Old and Young (Ganglion + Li'l Dragon Cat = Strong Up Sm) ** Wheels of Fate (Empress Chronos + Tricycle Cat + Cat Gang = Cat Cannon Recharge M) ** Independence Day (Orbital Platform Armageddon + UFO Cat + Li'l UFO Cat = Attack Up Sm) ** Fresh Catch (Sea Maiden Ruri + Fish Cat + Li'l Fish Cat + Sashimi Cat = Resistant Up L) Enemies * Added 2 New Enemies: ** Teacher Cybear ** Sister Lione Stages * Added 1 new Uncanny Legends sub-chapter: Pararila Peninsula * Added 1 new Cat Ticket guerrilla stage: Cybear's Vengeance * Added Clockwork Cat's awakening stage: Wrath of the Divine * Added 6th anniversary stage * Added January Lucky Ticket G Stage: Another New Year * Added 1 new Monthly Event All-Stars Anniversary stage: Event All-Stars Super Present DX * Adjusted all Growing Strange follow-up stages Misc. * Added new User Rank reward (10000) Source code https://github.com/DarkenedXavier/The-Battle-Cats-8.0 Reference * https://www.reddit.com/r/battlecats/comments/9v7vlz/bcjp_80_is_out_announcement/ Category:Versions